Je ne vous oublie pas
by nanie nouche
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson de Céline Dion. fic dédiée à Asuka Snape.


**Note de Nanie : Hello à tout le monde ! cette fic est un petit délire…je voulais écrire quelque chose Pour l'une de mes lectrice adorée et j'ai écrit sur cette chanson que j'aime bien. Mais la fin de la fic a été écrite en cours d'histoire, alors c'était le matin, donc je ne promets rien quant à ma santé mental à ce moment là…**

**En tout cas, bon et joyeux anniversaire à Asuka Snape ! 18ans de bêtises !lol! ****Gros bisous à toi ! cette fic a été entièrement écrite pour toi ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et pleins de bisoussssss !**

**Je ne vous oublie pas…**

_**Dans mes absences, parfois, sans doute  
J'aurais pu m'éloigner  
Comme si j'avais perdu ma route  
Comme si j'avais changé  
**_

Je suis parti sans prévenir personne,

Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine,

Je voulais simplement me retrouver seul.

Après cette satanée guerre, je voulais être seul…

Et enfin pouvoir réfléchir…

Pouvoir me poser les bonnes questions…

En aucun cas je voulais qu'on me trouve changé,

je voulais redevenir moi-même,

pour moi, pour vous et pour lui…

_**Alors j'ai quelques mots tendresse  
Juste pour le dire  
**_

Après tant d'années, je reviens pour vous le dire,

Pour vous montrer que cette fichue bataille n'a pas eu tant d'effets sur moi,

comme vous le voyez, je vous écris…

juste pour vous dire que

**_Je ne vous oublie pas, non, jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
Dans ma vie, dans tout ce que je fais_**

Je ne vous oublie pas,

Non, je vous ai toujours gardé au fond de moi,

Et durant tous ces mois,

je n'ai fais que penser à vous et à lui…

Vous m'avez permis de m'en sortir,

Car je savais que je vous retrouverai…

**_Mes premiers amours  
Mes premiers rêves sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous_**

Mes premiers espoirs, mes premiers fous rires,

Mes premières amitiés, mes premières bêtises…

C'étaient avec vous…

Mes premiers rêves d'une vie heureuse,

C'était grâce à vous…

Mon premier amour,

Oh toi Draco…

C'était aussi dans cette école…

_**Je ne vous oublie pas, non, jamais  
Vous savez tant de moi  
De ma vie, de tout ce que j'en fais**_

Sachez une chose,

Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne vous oublie pas…

Vous savez tant de moi,

De ma vie, de tout ce que j'en ai fait jusque là

De mes exploits et de mes ratés,

Vous savez tout ce que j'ai fais, tout ce que je suis

Vous resterez pour moi les plus importants,

Dans mon cœur et dans mon âme,

Vous êtes inscrits à jamais…

**_Alors mes bonheurs, mes déchirures se partagent avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas_**

Mes plaisirs, mes sourires,

Mes problèmes, mes souffrances,

J'ai toujours tout partagé avec vous,

Tout ça c'est notre histoire à nous…

Je suis parti pour vous,

Je reviens pour vous,

Je ne vous ai pas oublié,

Et je ne le ferai jamais…

_**Parce que le temps peut mettre en cage  
Nos rêves et nos envies  
Je fais mes choix et mes voyages  
Parfois j'en paye le prix  
La vie me sourie ou me blesse  
Quelle que soit ma vie**_

Le temps peut briser nos souvenirs,

Les effacer ou les détruire,

Mais ce que j'ai fait,

Lorsque je suis parti,

Tout ça ce n'était que pour vous…

Mais si vous pensez qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'en vaut plus la peine,

Que désormais, nos rêves, notre amitié

Sont dissous, que plus jamais ça ne sera pareil,

J'en payerai le prix,

Mais quelle que soit ma vie,

Je serais toujours là pour vous…

_**Je ne vous oublie pas, non, jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
Dans ma vie dans tout ce que je fais**_

Je ne vous oublie pas,

Je n'en suis pas capable…

Nous, ensemble, ce sont mes meilleurs souvenirs…

Dans ma courte vie,

Dans tout ce par quoi je suis passé…

Vous êtes dans mon cœur, dans mon âme,

Inscrits à jamais…

Tout comme lui…

_**Mes premiers amours  
Mes premiers rêves sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous**_

Mes premiers amours…

Car je dois vous l'avouer,

Je n'étais pas seul durant tous ces mois…

Une personne m'a suivi au bout du monde…

La personne qui m'a permit de revenir,

Et de ne pas changer,

De continuer de vous aimer…

Sans lui je serai devenu fou…

Sans lui, il n'y aurait plus de nous,

Plus de rêves, plus d'histoire…

_**Je ne vous oublie pas**_

J'étais avec lui, mais je pensais souvent à vous

_**Même à l'autre bout de la terre  
Je continue mon histoire avec vous**_

Même à l'autre bout du monde,

Qu'importe le lieu où j'allais,

Je ne pensais qu'à vous…

Et à continuer cette belle amitié qui nous unit.

_**choeurs:  
Je ne vous oublie pas**_

Je ne pensais qu'à vous…

_**Non, Jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que je fais  
Mes premiers amours  
Mes premiers rêves sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous**_

Vous êtes d'une importance immense pour moi…

Sans vous je n'aurai pas survécu…

Mais sachez que je ne vis plus seul désormais.

J'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie,

Celui qui fait battre mon cœur,

Celui dont personne n'aurait pensé qu'il serait mon fiancé

Et aujourd'hui, je reviens pour vous

Car mon mariage sans vous

C'est comme tenter de vivre sans savoir respirer

C'est impossible et je ne l'imagine même pas…

Nous, c'est important, presque autant que lui pour moi

Sauf que vous êtes mes amis, et que sans ça,

On ne vit pas.

Les amis sont une chose primordiale et dont on ne se passe pas,

Vous êtes mes amis, et je ne vous oublie pas

_**Je ne vous oublie pas  
Non jamais**_

Alors je vous en prie, soyez là pour moi,

Je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas,

Même si moi je l'ai fait,

Moi je ne vous oublie pas,

Alors songez à reprendre ce lien si fort,

Celui qui nous a toujours unit

Et permit d'avancer dans la vie.

Vous savez tant de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que j'en fais

Je ne vous ai jamais rien caché,

J'ai toujours été franc et honnête avec vous…

Vous savez tout de moi

Et qui de mieux que vous saurez être les témoins de mon mariage,

Et les parrain/marraine de mes enfants…

Qui à par vous ?

**_Alors mes bonheurs, mes déchirures se partagent avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas  
Je ne vous oublie pas_**

Je veux tout partager avec vous,

Comme avant, sauf que maintenant,

On joue dans la cour des grands…

Severus et moi allons nous marier…

Et sachez que vous y êtes conviés,

En tant que témoins et amis…

Je vous en prie, répondez à cet appel…

Car malgré la distance, malgré mon absence

Je ne vous oublie pas…

Non, je ne vous oublie pas…

* * *

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron était abasourdi et restait muet. Draco avait prit un air distant.

-Quel crétin ce Potter ! Il n'a jamais su choisir ses amants ! cracha Dray. Mais au moins…il a su reconnaître ses amis.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Alors, on y va ? On va pas attendre la fin de la cérémonie tout de même ! fit le blond en se levant d'un bond.

Eclat de joie général.

-Allez, en route ! s'écria Ron en sautillant à la recherche de quelques affaires.

Hermione avait déjà ses bagages en main, un sort très intéressant les lui ayant apporté, et n'attendait que le moment du départ.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, ils prirent la chaussette envoyée par Harry et disparurent.

Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans l'immense jardin d'une immense propriété. D'ailleurs, la bouche ainsi ouverte, ils ressemblaient à des cartes.

-Fermez la bouche, y'a pas mal de mouches ici !

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à leur ancien professeur de potions. Lui, légendaire pour sa cruauté et sa froideur, venait de perdre toute crédibilité devant ses anciens élèves : il souriait d'un sourire franc et moqueur à la fois.

-Suivez-moi. Harry se ronge les ongles depuis ce matin, je crois même qu'il a entamé les doigts…

Sourire de tous. Décidément, ce côté de l'ancien mangemort leur plaisait.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la maison, enfin le château, échangeant quelques mots sur le chemin. Ils étaient aussi stressés que leur ami de se retrouver après si longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, sans bruit, comme l'avait demandé Severus, ils trouvèrent Harry installé dans un grand fauteuil qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Il semblait préoccupé et ses mains tremblaient. Il ne les avait pas entendus entrer.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Severus qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ils se regardèrent et une expression sadique prit forme sur leur visage. Ils s'approchèrent du-dit fauteuil tout doucement, sous le regard amusé de l'homme qui avait enfin abandonné le noir.

Ils restèrent derrière. Draco passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du brun, comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce dernier se figea, puis tourna lentement la tête. Il prit l'expression « carpe » dès le moment où il les vit. Ceux-ci se jetèrent sur lui et ils commencèrent une bataille des plus puérile.

De grands éclats de rire emplirent bientôt la pièce et le manoir tout entier.

Le mariage se déroula merveilleusement bien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les trois amis s'installèrent au château peu de temps après. Ils avaient décidé que plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient.

Ainsi la propriété s'éveilla par leur présence, mais aussi par l'arrivée des jumelles que venait d'adopter le couple : Samantha et Nina ensoleillaient cette grande famille unit et qui ne cessait de s'accroître.

Ron et Hermione se marièrent à leur tour peu de temps après, ainsi que Draco et Blaise. Et d'autres enfants virent le jour pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

_**Fin.**_

Alors ? Niaiseux ? trop de guimauve ? ou bien ?

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…

Voilà, encore un joyeux anniversaire à Melle Snape !lol ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !

Bisous et merci d'avoir lu

Pensez à ma petite review svp…


End file.
